


Appelle Moi

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: The Back of the Closet Leads to Narnia [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Aruba - Freeform, Bisexual Tony Stark, Boston, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Construction Worker Bucky, First Time, Frat Parties, Fraternity House, Gay Bucky Barnes, Honeymoon, Infidelity, Iron Soldier, Iron Winter, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tau Epsilon Phi, Tony Stark is dead sexy, Tony is a little shit, TonyXBucky - Freeform, Vibrators, buckyxtony, devil's three way, fantasy threesome, fuckable twink voice, honeymoon suite, sex addict Tony Stark, sex worker Tony, the back of the closet leads to narnia, when you're gay but married to a woman, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Freaked out on his heterosexual honeymoon, Bucky decides to call Tony for some inspiration to stay hard, because being gay and married to a woman is tough. Tony gives him the pep talk Bucky needs, along with a few sexual fantasies Bucky never asked for. He also forces Bucky to promise he'll take him on a sex toy shopping date when he gets back from his honeymoon. Bucky confesses to Tony what he really wanted from him all along. And Tony promises to give it to him as soon as he comes back to Boston.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly this is the part you've been waiting for. But the hot phone sex and wedding scene didn't really belong in the same fic, imo.

So their actual wedding night ended up being a late morning in Aruba. They had the honeymoon suite at the Hyatt Regency, so there was plenty of privacy to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. And they’d just checked in, so the maid wasn’t trying to come in.

Afterwards, Sue slept like a corpse, and Bucky tip-toed to the master bath, her soft snores fading away as he shut and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the jacuzzi, staring guiltily at his phone.

_Think of me while you’re fucking your wife. It’ll make things easier._

It hadn’t, really. Especially when Sue had pulled out her wedding night surprise--a strap-on--and tried to give it to him. That was a struggle Bucky had thankfully won. He felt a little guilty, but he thought it was only fair. He hadn’t popped Sue’s cherry, why should she get to pop his?

Okay, it wasn’t a very good argument. But whenever he thought of taking it up the ass, it wasn’t his wife’s face he pictured, it was ~~her brother’s~~ \--nope. It was Tony’s. Tony, with the soft brown eyes and the filthy mouth. Tony, who’d told Bucky to text him on his honeymoon. That had to be as good as an invitation, right? Or had he been only joking?

 

*

 

It had been over a week since Tony’s fateful night with a virgin engaged to be married. He’d thought about it every day since, in the shower first thing in the morning, and whenever he found drunk trade on the weekends to pound him into the dorm mattress. But he’d known it was a one-time deal, and apart from keeping the fond sexual memory of Bucky, Tony had moved on.

First of all, MIT moved at the speed of light, and even a genius like him had to put in at least a minimum of effort to maintain his GPA. Second, the social life of a  tEp was never done. It was his sworn duty to be Rhodey’s wingman, and hook him up with as much pussy as he could possibly handle on the rare occasion his best friend took a break from his studies. Third, he had his hobby, his work-study to keep his libido satisfied. That took time. Usually time Tony should have been in bed sleeping. It was fun, but not as much fun as it had been before that Cadillac had rolled up two weeks ago. None of his johns were as interesting after Bucky.

It was late Saturday morning at Tau Epsilon Phi. After the usual party the night before, it was time to roll out the hos and count up the bros. Needing less sleep than most, Tony had pried himself out from underneath a pile of football players to wander downstairs and start the usual Saturday morning ritual. He’d just started through the living room, banging a ladle against the communal spaghetti pot, shouting, “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!” when his phone rang.

Curious, Tony pulled it out and glanced at the number. Not one he recognized, but it was coming in on the forwarded 900 line. With a squeal of glee, he dropped his banging implements and ran for the nearest bathroom, shutting himself in for privacy. Then he flipped open his phone and put on his best fuckable twink voice. “Hi, it’s Tony. What can I do you for?”

“Um.” There was a crackle of static over the line. Distance? “Is this Tony?”

He just loved it when they were shy. “This is, sugar. Now you’re hard-up and I’m eager to please, so why don’t you tell me what you need?”

“Um. I don’t--this is Bucky. You probably don’t remember--”

“Bucky?!” Tony’s heart was pounding in his chest. Could it be? Could he really be this lucky???

“Yeah.” He still sounded hesitant. “Guess you do remember.”

“Ohh, honey. I remember. I remember!” He leaned against the door, suddenly the main character in a Spanish soap opera. “How could I forget my sweet virgin who drilled me like the Alaska pipeline?” He moaned softly, starting to hump the door.

“Oh. Um...about that.” He sounded embarrassed. So cute!

“Yes, sugar?” He was going to ask for another, and Tony was going to say yes, yes, YES!

“Well. See...you left your...Your...” He didn’t seem able to say whatever it was.

“Come on, baby, spit it out,” Tony begged, using his porn voice.

“Er. The toy.” Bucky coughed. “You left. I’m. I’m really sorry. I couldn’t explain where it came from. I had to use it on my wife.”

Tony’s heart thrilled and sank at the same time. “Oh, so you went through with it.” Even Tony couldn’t read his own tone on that one.

“You...you said you knew.” Tony could hear the frown in his voice.

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess I did.” But he’d been hoping. Stupid, really.

“Anyway. Um. I guess...I owe you a new one.”

 _What what what?_ Tony smirked wickedly. “Why, I believe you do at that. So when’s it gonna be, handsome? There’s a place in the South End I like. Pick me up at 7?”

“Wait, I meant--whoa.” So, so cute. “I figured you could just send me a link. Like online. And I’d buy it for you.”

“Nope,” Tony said easily. “You ruined my toy and now you have to replace it. The way I want from where I want. Bring cash, you wouldn’t want your wife to find that on your credit card bill.”

“But I can’t--I’m in the Caribbean!”

“Ooo, nice,” Tony purred. “You should really try out the cabana boys while you’re there. They’ll help you get through the rest of your honeymoon.”

“It’s--sure I can’t just send you my email address?” So awkward, and Tony wasn’t about to give him a single break.

“Oh, you can send me your email address,” Tony teased, gently grinding against the bathroom door. He was going to send Bucky so many pornographic photos. So. **Many.**

“Okay.” Bucky sounded disappointingly relieved. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get to a computer here at the hotel, but we’ll be back in a few days. I promise you’ll have it as soon as possible.”

“A few days, huh?” Tony purred. “Oo, I can’t wait.”

“You’re--” He could hear Bucky swallow. “You sure you’re okay? With that?”

It was cute how he paused. He really wanted to ask how Tony was doing, sweet thing. Tony could feel it. Bucky deserved to be somebody’s boyfriend, not some sad woman’s husband. “I’m fine, sugar,” Tony told him. “You? How’s that honeymoon coming?”

“It’s uhhh…” Tony listened to him trying to think of something to say. “Well, it just started.”

Tony checked his watch. “Ten o’clock in the morning and you’ve already put two things inside your wife that were inside of me. I like it. That’s _hot_.” He unzipped his shorts, starting to stroke himself. “And I _love_ an early riser.” The way Tony said it gave a different meaning. “Tell me all about it. I wanna hear every juicy detail.”

“That’s--Tony, that’s personal!” He sounded shocked. Prudes were so much fun to tease.

“Come on, Bucky. How wet was she for you? Did you kiss her pink pussy-lips? I bet they were swollen big for you. Did you rub the head of your cock across them? Tease her sweet, tight hole?”

“Tony, stop!” Okay, maybe he’d gone too far. “That’s my wife you’re talking about!”

Tony let go of his own erection. “Well excuse me, Mr. Heterosexual. I thought I was talking to the guy who came inside me not two weeks ago.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to ask about my wife--my wife’s--my honeymoon!”

“Fine.” Now Tony was annoyed. “So what am I allowed to ask about? Or is that the only reason why you called?” No one was _that_ much of a boy scout.

“I--I don’t know.”

Tony decided to give him a break. “Did you just wanna hear my sexy voice again?”

“I don’t...maybe. Your card said you do phone sex.”

“I do.” Tony smirked, pushing his dick into the robe hanging on the bathroom door. “Is that what you want?”

“I don’t--I don’t know.”

“Okay, well, I’ll tell you what. How ‘bout if I tell you what I’m doing, and you tell me what you’re doing. Sound fair?”

“Um. Okay?” He paused, sounding confused. “I’m just sitting here on the edge of the jacuzzi.”

“Ooo, a jacuzzi!” Tony grinned. “You should absolutely get in.”

“No, I mean--I should shower first.”

Tony moaned. “Oh, you dirty boy! You called me right after you finished fucking her, didn’t you? Babe, that’s so hot!” Tony’s hand was on his dick again.

“I--I mean, maybe.” He sounded defensive.

“God, thinking of you sitting there naked with your dick covered in pussy juice makes me so hard,” Tony groaned. “I’m touching myself and I don’t wanna stop.”

“You’re--you are?!” He sounded shocked. But not in a bad way.

“Mmmhmm,” Tony purred. “Know what I would do if I was there? I’d kneel right down on the floor and lick that beautiful cock of yours clean.”

“Wh--you would?!”

“Mmhmm. That way I’d get to taste you and your wife.”

“Tony!”

“Oo, I love it when you sound disapproving. Are you gonna punish me, daddy?”

The fight seemed to go out of Bucky, like the air from a leaky balloon. “I guess not.”

“Oh, but I want you to,” Tony moaned. “Thinking about it makes me tug my dick that much harder. Aren’t you mad at me? I wanna taste your wife’s pussy.”

“Tony! Stop!” Yup, definitely shocked.

“If I was there, you could share me. You could fuck me hard while I made her scream. It would be a real party.”

“This isn’t--Tony, this isn’t why I called.”

Tony let go and just leaned against the door for a minute, breathing. “You love her, right?”

“Of course I do.” Defensive.

“You want her to be happy, right?”

There was a longer pause this time. “I do. She deserves to be happy. She deserves...everything.” Oh, the guilt in those words!

“So...I know how to make women happy.”

“Tony, I’m not hiring you to fuck my wife.”

“Come on. It’s just a fantasy. Pretend I’m there with you. It’s just pretend, sugar. Nobody gets hurt.”

“I don’t wanna pretend about her. Sue’s not a sex object. She doesn’t deserve that.” So protective. No wonder she’d married him.

“Sue, huh?” Tony grinned. “I bet she’s a bombshell, isn’t she? Gorgeous. I bet she’s got a body that could stop a clock.”

“She’s.” Bucky paused. “Very beautiful. Yes.”

“So you don’t have to look at what I’m doing to her, handsome, just focus on me. Remember me? What do you remember when you think of me?” He didn’t have to think about what Tony would be doing to his gorgeous wife, but Tony was. He definitely was, starting to grind against the bathrobe again. “You do think about me, don’t you, sugar?”

He listened to Bucky swallow again. “I think--I think about...your eyes.” Well, **that** was a first. “Your big, pretty eyes. The way they looked at me that night in the car.”

“And what else?” Tony prompted, thinking about tracing a curving line up Sue’s inner thigh with his tongue, slowly.  

“You...you taking my dick...jerking off because I was inside you.”

“Ohh, yeah.” Tony bit his lip. “You fucked me so hard. I loved how you felt inside me.” And now he was muff-diving, making Bucky’s wife squirm while her husband entered him from behind. “Feels so good,” Tony sighed.

Bucky was quiet for a moment. “Are--are you really touching yourself?”

“Mmhmm,” Tony smiled. “Pretending I’m there with you.”

 

*

 

Something about that shocked Bucky to his core. He’d called to hear Tony’s voice, maybe pay for a little phone sex to get back in the mood after doing his husbandly duty this morning, but now. He was getting Tony off? The crazy thing was, he was staining his silk shorts just thinking about Tony touching himself. “Wh-what would you want me to do to you?” he asked, slowly pushing down his waistband.

“Plow me,” Tony growled. “Plow me, daddy. Push my face down into those sheets and wreck my ass. Pound me into that mattress.”

And Bucky was definitely thinking about it. He could remember the burning need. That desperate, primal urge to fuck Tony once he was inside him. He’d never felt that with a woman, not even Sue.

“Oh, baby, your cock feels so good. Don’t...don’t stop,” Tony whined, sexy.

That tone, the voice he was using, he had Bucky panting. Panting and spreading his legs and gripping his balls, tugging his soldier like it wasn’t a drill. “Oh, fuck…”

“You’re hard for me, aren’t you?” Tony sounded like the cat that ate the canary. “You wanna be inside me again so bad...it’s okay, sugar, I want that, too.” He swallowed a moan. “Picture me there with you. Riding that hot dick. Oh! Oh, daddy!”

“Stop callin’ me that!” Bucky gasped. It made it weird. Sure, he was older than the kid, but he wasn’t a child molester.  

“Bucky!” Tony shifted gears quickly. “I love you, I want you. Touch me. Put your hands on my ass.”

Oddly, his inclusion of the L-word didn’t put Bucky off. If anything, it made his hand move faster. “You...you got such a beautiful ass, Tony. Yeah...I wanna squeeze it.”

“Honey, squeeze it as much as you want, just don’t stop fucking me.”

“I won’t...Oh god! It feels tight around my dick!”

Tony moaned, wanton. “That’s because your dick’s so thick, baby. Spreading my poor little ass wide apart. So mean to me.”

“No...I swear!” Bucky was still panting. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t, baby, you won’t,” Tony reassured him. “I can take a fat cock like yours, don’t you worry.”

“I’m gonna come.” Bucky’s heart was hammering in his chest. “God, you feel so good, I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah! Oh, yes, baby. I wanna feel your hot come fill my ass! Come inside me, honey. I want it. I need it!”

Bucky cried out when he came. It wasn’t a sexy sound. More like if you’d startled Boris Karloff’s Frankenstein. He came hard, though, managing to hit the complimentary hotel slipper on his right foot.

 

*

 

“Wow, you really did come,” Tony purred, taking his fingers out of his butt. “You’re hot stuff, sugar. I’m glad you called.” That last bit sounded suspiciously sincere, even to his own ears.

“Did…” It was cute the way he stammered like a teenage boy during phone sex. “Did you?” Bucky wanted to know.

“Only two or three times,” Tony smirked. But that was someone else’s problem. He wasn’t on bathroom cleanup duty for another month. Cradling the phone against his shoulder, he moved to the sink to wash his hands.

“Three times?!”

“You know, you really need to try putting things in your ass, sugarbear. I promise it’ll feel way better than you think.”

“R-really?” Bucky hesitated, as if he were afraid to tell Tony something.

“Wait, have you already tried it? Did my sweet virgin boy pop his own cherry?” And if so, with what? Tony wanted to be able to picture it.

“Well...no.” The shame in his voice betrayed the fact there was more to tell.

“But?”

“Sue...she surprised me.” Tony’s mouth opened. Could it be?! “She bought a strap-on.”

“Well I’ll be damned.”

“No! No, it wasn’t like that. I didn’t let her.”

“What?!” Tony was outraged on behalf of men everywhere in need of a good woman to peg them.

“I mean--I didn’t want my first time to be...with a dildo.”

Tony thought he understood now. “You didn’t want your first time bottoming to be with a woman.”

“No. No, it’s not that.” Bucky rushed the words, still sounding guilty. “I just--I wanted it to be with you.”

Tony felt like he’d just been hit upside the head with a cast iron frying pan. He could almost hear the sound it would make. “Come again?”

“When--when I picked you up that night, I thought...well, I wanted--but then, you were just so cute. And when I kissed you...I don’t know. I just had to fuck you. It was all wrong!”

“Okay, I’m gonna. Just stop you there.” Tony inhaled deeply through his nose. Exhaled through his mouth. “First off, nothing--and I want to be completely clear--nothing that happened between us that night was wrong.” He inhaled deeply again. “It was right. Baby, it was so right.”

“But I wanted you to fuck me.” He sounded almost whiny.

“Oh, sugar, I thought that’s what you wanted, too. But I’m not gonna lie, when you said you wanted to fuck me instead, I was pretty damn excited. And I’m glad you did. It was hot. _You’re_ hot. And if you want me to fuck you, I will fuck the hell out of you. I will fuck you like nobody’s ever been fucked before.”

He could almost hear the blush in Bucky’s voice. “You sure?”

“You know, there’s not much I can scientifically verify with 100% certainty in this quantum universe of ours, but that’s one thing I **am** absolutely sure of. Come back to Boston, hot stuff. Come back, so I can fuck you stupid.”

“Stupid?” Wait, maybe his inflection hadn’t been quite right.

“Baby, I’mma fuck you so good, your brain’s gonna leak out your ears.” He smirked. “Hope that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, that--”

There was a knock, and then a woman’s voice in the background. “Honey, are you okay?”

“Shit! I have to go!” Bucky’s whisper was frantic.

“You know my number,” Tony assured him. And then, just to make sure it was mutual, he glanced at the phone, quickly memorizing Bucky’s digits. When he put the phone back to his ear, there was silence. “Still there, sugar?”  

“Just a minute, sweetheart!” Bucky called out, and then spoke into the phone more softly, “I’m--I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna pretend you’re here, and I’m gonna think of your ass.”

Tony smirked. “Go get her, tiger. And don’t forget about me licking your cock, if it comes down to it.”

“Yeah.” He sounded uncomfortable. “It does.”

Poor man. A beautiful wife who sucked his dick without being asked? How he must be suffering. “Talk to you soon, cupcake.”

“Okay.” Bucky paused, like there was something else he wanted to say. “Thank you. Tony. I know I’m pathetic. Thanks for pretending I’m not.” And then he hung up.

Tony stared at the phone in his hand, indignant that the voice on the other end had just insulted his sexy sugarbear. He was lost in thought when there was a loud pounding on the other side of the bathroom door. Tony jumped, almost dropping his phone into the bathtub full of melted ice and booze.

“I gotta piss!” Hammer bellowed.

“Hold your damn horses!” Tony growled back. “Can’t a guy have a minute’s peace to choke his chicken around here?” There was a groan of disgust on the other side of the door, and he heard Justin stumble away. “Asshole,” Tony grumbled. He cleaned up--himself, anyway--and took a few extra minutes for sexypics in expectation of receiving Bucky’s email address. Then Tony left before the next wave of drunks stumbled in to relieve themselves. His feet were light on the stairs. He was pleased to see the football players had vacated his bed when he got back to his room.

“You’re welcome,” Rhodey grunted. He took a closer look at Tony. “What’re you so damn happy about?” Rhodey was so cranky when he was hungover.

Tony tossed him a bottled water. “Nothing!” he lied. “Told you to take it easy on the Cuervo.”

“Shut up.” He fell back into bed, pressing the cool bottle to his forehead. And Tony just smiled. And smiled, and smiled.


End file.
